The Last Resistance
by flextronic
Summary: Inspired by Animorphs. What happens when life takes a dramatic turn? When everything you took for granted is about to be destroyed? When you and your friends are the only people who have any chance of preventing that from happening? Troypay,Ryella,Chaylor
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, how many times do I have to type these words?**

**Bold represents voiceover (From Troy's POV)**

_Italics represent movement_

Normal font represents dialogue

* * *

**We were only teenagers**

_Show Chad and Troy playing basketball_

_Show Gabriella and Taylor working on a chemistry experiment_

_Show __Sharpay__ and Ryan dancing and laughing_

**Our biggest problems were zits and schoolwork, dates and relationships**

_Show Troy with him arms around __Sharpay__ laying on the grass and gazing up at the stars_

_Show Gabriella laughing and waving a bottle of cleanser in front of Ryan who has a zit_

_Show Taylor coaching Chad on a math problem and rewarding him with a kiss when he gets it correct_

**How could one night change it all?**

_Shows then walking home after a night at the mall_

"Dude, what's that in the sky?"_ says Chad, pointing up at a flashing light, _"It's coming closer. It's crashing!"

_Show a spaceship crashing in front of them, a dark shape emerges from it_

"Your world is under attack..., you are its last hope..."

**Now we are different**

"Yesterday wasn't just a dream, was it?"_Sharpay__ asks, staring at Troy._

_"_No."_ Troy answers heavily, _"we'll never be the same again, not with the knowledge and abilities we have now."

**We have become fighters**

"Gabriella, I have to show you something."_ Ryan says and turns his arm invisible._

"Oh my god."_ Gabriella reaches out to where his hand __was but touches nothing._

"It's all true, we have to fight now. We really have become fighters."_ Ryan says solemnly_

**We have become Earth's last hope**

"This is real, it's not some silly computer game! We can't restart after game over! Dead means dead, we only have one shot!"_ Taylor yells at Chad._

"This is all too big for us. There have an entire battalion of spacecrafts and soldiers! We are just six kids with dumb powers!"_ Chad yells in frustration._

**They are coming, they are taking over. We are fighting ****back**** we are trying to stall their plans. But how long can we last? How long before the end comes?**

**Starring...**

**Zac****Efron**** as Troy Bolton**

_"We'll fight. We fight because we have no choice. This is our __planet,__ we have to save it before it's gone forever."_

**Ashley Tisdale as ****Sharpay**** Evans**

"This meeting better not cut into my manicure appointment. Have you seen the state of my nails lately?"

**Vanessa ****Hudgens**** as Gabriella Montez**

"Are you sure we can do this? Are you sure we'll all make it out alive?"

**Lucas ****Grabeel**** as Ryan Evans**

"Mum, dad, I have something to tell you..."

**Corbin Bleu**** as ****Chad ****Danforth**

"Dude, this is so cool, it's just like a video game."

**Monique Coleman**** as ****Taylor ****McKessie**

"This defies the laws of reality, it can't be happening."

**Will you stay with us? Will you journey through this bitter war with us? Will we be able to protect to you? Will we be able to save the planet?**

**The Last Resistance...**

**Coming to a computer near you.

* * *

**

**Ok, I need at least 4 reviews to know that this project is worth pursuing, so please review, just a simple review would do too.**


	2. Friday Night

So here is the first chapter everyone, happy reading!

* * *

My name is Troy, Troy Bolton. It's a nice name, it doesn't quite have a James Bond vibe to it, but I like my name. Anyway, if what I am going through right now is real, and I am not really imaging all this up while locked in a padded cell wearing a straitjacket, I might end up being more famous than James Bond. 

Maybe you are getting confused, maybe you are beginning to think that I am crazy, but don't judge me yet, listen to my story first, and maybe you'll understand how much trouble the whole world is in.

My life used to be pretty normal, I was popular in school, my marks were slightly above average, I had a great girlfriend, and my biggest problems in life were helping my team win the championships and trying to not spend all of my pocket money.

Used to. Now my life is different. I would give anything to return to how my life was, but at the same time I know I can't return to that, not after what I know and what I've seen. How could my life change so much just because of one Friday night?

We were all hanging out at the mall. Sharpay was shopping for new clothes, and I was there to tell her how great she looked. That involved picking out the shortest skirts for her to try on, while avoiding Ryan's death glare, and telling her for the umpteenth time that those jeans did not make her butt look fat.

Gabriella was at the bookshop next door with Taylor and Chad, picking up some assessment books, because, in Gabriella's words "Our future depends on the work we do now, so we must study as much as we can!" Apparently that involved buying as many assessment books as humanely possible and finishing then at breakneck speed. She and Taylor were happily attacking the bookshelves and dumping their loot into the trolley Chad was pushing.

Anyway, it was kind of late after we had finished all the shopping, and we all knew that we were going to be grounded if we did not get home soon. So we decided to cut through an abandoned playground. It would save about fifteen minutes of our time and maybe we could avoid getting into a whole "Do you understand what a curfew is for?" lecture with our parents. Our parent had warned us about going through that playground, something about drug users and drunks roaming there, but as kids, we naturally ignored them. Plus, I was struggling under the weight of Sharpay's newly bought clothes and Chad and Ryan weren't faring any better with Gabriella and Taylor's books.

Sometimes I do look back at this moment, the last moment when we were all still normal teenagers, and the biggest thing on our mind was if we could avoid a scolding by cutting through an abandoned playground. I wonder what I would have done if I had knew what was about to happen. Would I have suddenly become a good kid and said "Come on guys, let's listen to our parents and not cut through the playground."? Would I have turned and ran home and spent the night shivering under my covers? What would I have done?

Five minutes later, my life, our lives, were going to be changed big time.

Chad was the one who had spotted it. He had been, for some reason, gazing up at the sky. Maybe he was trying to figure out some constellation to impress Taylor, but whatever the reason was, he had looked up in the sky.

He stopped and dropped his bags, and pointed straight up, "Look" he said.

"What?" I was a little distracted, as I was sure that I could hear as swaggering drunk stumbling towards us with a beer bottle in hand, ready to attack and possibly crack one of our skulls.

"Up in the sky, look." Chad replied. His voice was distant, as if he was in awe of something, or in shock.

I looked up and the others did the same. It was a brilliant red light. It seemed to be rocking violently from left to right, it was also travelling at an incredibly fast speed. I knew what it, as least I think I did, but I didn't dare to say it, thinking that everyone will probably just laugh at me.

But Sharpay, never one to hide her feelings or mince her words, blurted out what I was thinking without a second thought. "It's a spaceship!"

God I loved her for her honesty.

* * *

Taylor gave a snort, "There are no such things as spaceships, they are part of the video games that childish boys, like Troy and Chad for example, find captivating and spend hard earned quarters and endless afternoons in video arcades trying to shoot them down." She looked up, and her laughter stopped almost immediately. 

I ignored th insult and let it slide off me. My heart was pounding in my chest at breakneck speed now. I was surprised the others could here it. You know how people saying when you are nervous you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach? Well, now I felt like I had swallowed a whole flock of well, swallows.

"It's coming this way" Ryan said. His eyes were wide with fear and apprehension.

He was right, the spaceship, if that was what it was, was coming towards us. The red light was becoming bigger and brighter with every passing second. I could feel my hair standing on their ends.

I looked at the others. Chad's hair looked like someone had thrown a bomb at it. It exploded in all directions like some sort of overgrown clown wig. Taylor's hair, which was tied up in a bunch, hung from the air as if grabbed by some invisible hand. Ryan's hat had fallen off and his hair stood up in spikes. Gabriella's long curly black hair spurted out of her head like seaweed, waving when she moved her head. Sharpay's long, beautiful blonde hair was sticking out, a bit comically, in all directions. I held back an urge to comment. I didn't want to know what happened to the last person who commented that Sharpay was having a bad hair day. He probably found him without any hair on his head the next day.

It was coming closer and closer. I could faintly see its shape now. It was kind of pod-shaped, slightly bigger than a school bus. A flash of red appeared on the right side of the ship. It was an explosion. The ship rocked violently to one side and crashed toward the earth, a few metres in front of us. There was no flame, no smoke, just the smell of charred metal and burnt plastic.

I am not going to lie. I was terrified. Full on petrified, unable to move, unable to think terrified. I felt like running as fast as my legs could take me and diving under my covers. But something stopped me. This was a spaceship right in front of me. The first prove that there was life outside our planet. How cool was that?

Nobody moved. Nobody acted. We just stood there like a couple of idiots. Finally Gabriella spoke up, "I think we should take a closer look." She said and took a step forward.

We all followed her lead. I felt like we were like prehistoric cavemen and cavewomen who were approaching fire for the very first time. Apprehensive. Terrified. Amazed.

"Hello, is anyone inside?" Ryan said in his best I-am-friendly-please-don't-kill-me-alien voice.

Nothing happened. There was zero movement in the spaceship.

"Maybe we should call the TV crew. We'll be famous, man. This is a real spaceship. We'll probably end up on TV too." Chad said, but nobody moved. Nobody wanted to walk away from this scene.

Sharpay took another step forward, her hand on her hips, as if she was approaching a dress which she couldn't decide to buy or not.

"Do you think it's because they can't understand English?" she asked me, as if I was some leading expert on alien communication.

"That's never a problem on Star Trek." I said nervously, shrugging my shoulder and walking up to join her.

"We are friendly people, please, come out." Sharpay said in an authoritative voice which was both friendly and firm. All that theatre training finally had some use in daily life.

The hatch opened, and a dark shape emerged...

"Your planet is under attack..."

Gulp. That was not the greeting I wanted to hear.

* * *

So, here's the first chapter. What did you guys think? At least 5 more reviews for this chapter would be nice, but I wouldn't mind having more than 5 reviews .Wink wink. 


	3. Escaping Death

Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews and encouragement you guys (and gals of course) have given me. So I dedicate this chapter to everybody that has reviewed or followed my story so far. By the way, you might also like to check out my short drabble "Regrets" which I wrote when I got stuck writing this chapter. But anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Your planet is under attack."

Wow, that was news you didn't hear often. Normally this type of news was spoken by badly-dressed tramp in serious need of a fashion makeover and would be greeted with as much enthusiasm as I had for last season's clothes. But the fact that these words were being spoken by this alien who had just crashed in front of us made this as urgent as getting the newest Jimmy Choo shoes.

"What do you mean by 'under attack'? Who are we being attacked by? The Jedi Army, the creepy aliens on the posters in Troy's bedroom?" I asked while Troy shot me an accusing look. I supposed not everybody knew about his geeky interest in aliens.

The creature moved forward. He, or she looked vaguely human, expect he, or she moved differently. Anyway, I shall just refer to him as a he until I am proven wrong. He walked closer and I saw the reason for his strange movement. His legs were double-jointed, making him impossibly tall. His tail was long and ended in a vicious looking blade. His skin was striped and covered in black and red fur, making him look fearsome. His face looked like a human face, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. His eyes were big and almost sorrowful looking, with big and brown iris. His hands were just like a normal person's, except with more fingers.

He took another step, and stumbled. I rushed up to grab him and Troy did the same. We caught hold of him before he crashed on to the deck. I realized that he was injured, a large wound covered his entire right body and blood, or something was coming out of it. It smelled to burning iron, sickening and metallic.

"He's injured!" Gabriella yelled out, stating the obvious. I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment, reminding myself that she was my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and my best friend now. Anyway, this was not the occasion to be sarcastic, not with a bleeding alien lying on my lap.

"Yes, I am dying." He said simply. There was none of that over-dramatic coughing and gasping as you see in the movies. "I have been attacked by the Yeerk Army."

"Yeerk?" Chad asked, "What are Yeerks? The things that are supposed to be attacking us?"

"Yes," He said, "They have come to destroy you. They shot down my ship, their army is moving in. Some of them are already here, thousand of them, maybe more."

"We should get you to a hospital, they can take care of your wound." Taylor said hurriedly, eyeing the horrible wound on his body.

"There's no need. The wound is fatal." He stated again. He looked up at me, a look that I would remember for the rest of my life, more than any other Madonna concert or Idina Menzel musical I have attended. I had been crying without even realizing it, and his look sent a glow of warmth through my entire body, making me feel safe and secure.

"Go inside the ship. Bring me the blue box you see on the first shelf." He said, still looking at me. I supposed he wanted me to go. I motioned to Taylor, who seemed the most trustworthy, to take my place and went into the spaceship, or what was left of it.

The inside was totally charred, with bits of wire and metal hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge hole in the floor and I carefully sidestepped it. It was hard to imagine how the spaceship had looked like before the crash. It must have been majestic, flying through space.

I reached the shelf, which amazingly, was still intact. In fact, it was the only thing that was intact. The blue box was about ten centimeters square and weighted quite a lot for such a small box. I struggled under the weight, mentally reminding myself to join Troy when he was working out in the gym. I stumbled towards to exit but something on the floor caught my eye. It was a holographic picture of four similar looking creatures two bigger and two smaller one. I supposed they were the alien outside and his family. They looked happy together, just like a normal human family. It suddenly hit me that he would be dying hundreds of thousands of miles away from his family, all alone, surrounded by a bunch of teenagers he had just met. I cried a little more but immediately stopped myself as I didn't want him to see me cry again. I did so quite quickly, all that theatre training did have practical use, unlike what Troy thought.

I returned to his side. His breathing was slower, more labored, each break between each breath longer. "Is this your family?" I asked, handing him the picture. He took it from my hands gently and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I added, not sure of what to say. The movies lines that I thought were poetic when I watched overpaid actors say then on screen were too cheesy for practical use, and I didn't want to act like all this was not real.

He fingered the photograph, brushing his fingers along the frame and touching the picture gently, a soft, sorrowful smile appearing on his lips. It broke my heart. He was dying, and there was nothing we could do about it, nothing at all. I had never felt so hopeless in my life.

He regained his composure and took the box from me. "Place your hand on this box. I am giving you the power to fight against the Yeerks, to have a chance at saving your planet."

"Shouldn't we all vote on stuff like this?" Ryan asked hesitantly. I could tell that he was having trouble accepting all this. He preferred things to be kept as simple as possible, and situations really could not get anymore complicated than the one we were in now.

"Ryan, we have no choice." Gabriella said sadly and deeply, holding onto his hand and placing both his and her hand to the box. Troy, me, Taylor and Chad followed, putting as much of our hands as we could on the tiny box.

I felt a tingling sensation run through my body. It was almost pleasure, and I had to fight back an urge to laugh. I saw the others do the same and felt less guilty.

"You now have the power to turn into any being whose DNA you acquire. Use it wisely to aid you in your battle." He said solemnly.

"Acquire, what do you mean? How do we..." I began, but a loud explosion prevented me from continuing my questions further.

"They're here!" For the first time I sense a strong emotion coming from him. His voice was full of fear, but it was drowned out by hate. A black wave of hate that made me feel like how Voldermort must have felt when he saw Harry. "Go, now!" He commanded, pushing me aside. The others ran, but I was glued on the spot, I didn't want to leave him to die alone.

"Sharpay, move now!" Troy was dragging me, and attempting to lift me up. I stayed on the spot, stunned.

"Go, my name is Eztasicdla, Ludgecusahns warrior, it was my honor to have met you. Find Serfohaylen at the Council meeting tomorrow." He said, and gave me a final push. Troy had lifted me up and was carrying me to where the others were, huddled behind the playground slide.

We stared up into the sky, and saw what was coming. Thousands of bright light shone in the sky, but there weren't stars. They were spaceships, piloted by the Yeerks. They had come to kill Eztasicdla.

They had come to destroy Earth.

* * *

One of then ships landed. It was shaped like a spearhead, a solid black block wide at one end, pointed at the other. The hatch opened and creatures stepped out, too far away to make out what they looked like, but they radiated an evil that made my blood boil even from this distance.

A single creature stepped out. It was apparent that he was the leader, because every creature turned to face him. He moved toward Eztasicdla. I could feel his glee, a predator having his prey cornered, and it made me feel sick inside.

A bright spotlight, like the one I was used to performing under, shone on the leader. His appearance was almost pleasant, but it evil radiating off him covered any beauty he had. He looked like a mythical centaur, covered in shiny black fur. But his hoofs were silver and looked like they were made of steel. A series of short spikes covered his back, the tips reflecting light in all direction, as if winking at us. But it was his tail that caught my attention. It was as long as his was and split into three about halfway through. Each section ended in a hard covering that glowed red at intervals.

"So who do we have here?" He said in a taunting voice. The rest of the creature cheered, at least I think that was what they were doing. It was a guttural roar which sent a shiver down my spine. Troy grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. He must be as scared as I was, but he was still thinking about me. We briefly looked at each other, he gave me a slight nod and I returned a weak smile in his direction. I tore away from his gaze and returned to the bloody scene before me, it was like how Satine must have felt when she thought she was going to leave Moulin Rouge with Christian but then found out that she was dying. Okay, that analogy was stupid, it was a thousand times, a million times worse than that.

The creature took another step forward and reached down to grab Eztasicdla. He lifted him up with one hand and held him up as if his was some sort of trophy. He tightened his grip and I saw Eztasicdla arch in pain.

"So, what do we have here? The great Eztasicdla himself, commander of the Royal Ludgecusahns fleet." He said mockingly and I felt another wave of hate towards him. "How many of my ships have you destroyed? Seven, eight?"

"Fifteen." Eztasicdla smirked weakly. He knew he was doomed, but he wasn't going to let his opponent have the satisfaction of knowing he was afraid.

The creature gave and angry roar and tightened his grip again. I supposed he didn't like being told that he was wrong. I could feel Eztasicdla writhe in pain.

"It would not matter. Not after I am done with you." the creature decided. He made a motion with his hand. A group of the creatures moved forward. They were the most grotesque creatures I had ever seen. Their body were sluggish and a sick gray colour, about two metres long and 1 meter wide. Their face had two round red eyes, almost popping out of their faces. Their mouth, which covered about half of their face, was a mass of needle sharp teeth that jutted out of their mouth and covered every inch inside their mouth. They made Cujo look like a cute puppy that you wanted to take home.

"I would love to kill you myself, but I am afraid that would not inflict as much pain on you as I would have liked." The creature smiled, and tossed Eztasicdla towards the mass of monsters. The monster surged towards like a wave of death and began attacking, no, eating Eztasicdla alive.

At the last moment I heard him cry out, or I felt him cry out. It was a scream of raw pain and despair. It was a scream of horrible finality. It was a scream I would never forget for as long as I live. It made me angry, no, it was more than that. It made me so mad that my mind went completely blank and I didn't stop to consider my actions.

"You filthy, murderous..." I had jumped out of my hiding place and was trying to get to the creature. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, to be honest, I was too mad to care. I would have charged at them like Braveheart in that instant.

Troy grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me down while Ryan grabbed on to my leg. Gabriella covered my mouth to stop me from screaming and pressed her cheek against mine. I realized that her cheeks were wet and that she had been crying non-stop.

"Don't, it's no use." Taylor said, and I could see that she was shaking and crying too.

I motioned for them to let go. I was still seething mad but at least I was in control of my actions now. I knew what was more important, like getting out of this place without the gathering of aliens noticing us.

"Search the area." The creature commanded, "Kill any creature you find."

"We've got to get out of here man," Chad whispered urgently, "They are going to kill us."

"Okay, we'll split in three directions. Nobody stop even if somebody falls down. Keep running no matter what." Troy said and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the right side of the playground and ran. I saw Ryan and Gabriella move in one direction and Taylor and Chad in another.

I had never ran so fast in my life before. I ran about three times a week to keep up my stamina for singing. But I was running out of breath fast, I supposed being scared out of your mind could have the effect on you. Troy kept on pulling my hand, urging me forward.

"Troy... let go. You...you can run faster without...without me" I said breathlessly.

"Not a chance in the world. Even if we die, we are dying together." He answered without even pausing to think.

I stole a look behind, and immediately wished I hadn't. I could see about ten creatures chasing after us. They looked roughly like gorillas, but their bodies were covered in a mass of spikes and blades that made them look like moving amour.

We ran through a park. A few gardeners were watering the plants, or pretending to anyway. They were spraying water randomly in all directions but no really hitting any of the plants. We blasted through them, getting soaked in the process. I didn't even stop to think that my hair was getting all messed up and my clothes were splattered with mud. Being smelly and untidy was better than being sliced and dead on any day.

We stopped at the other edge of the park, unable to move any further. We had somehow managed to lose the creatures. We glanced at each other. We were quite a sight in our soaked and muddy clothes, panting heavily and looking totally petrified.

"It's okay, it's alright. We're alive. That's all that matters. I'll walk you home now." Troy said gently. I laid my head against his shoulder and cried. I cried my heart out. I had never cried so much in my whole life, a distant second time I had cried so much was when I was seven and saw Titanic for the first time. I was not usually a big fan of crying. Crying, in my opinion, was a waste of time as it made your eyes sore, your face blotchy, and your nose runny, but still did not solve any problem. But tonight I cried. I cried for Eztasicdla, the brave warrior who had died in the most horrible way possible, I cried for the terrible event I had witnessed, I cried for the evil I never knew existed. But most of all I cried for the news I had been given. Earth was not safe anymore, we were under attack. We were up against something more fearsome than we had ever experienced before.

Troy didn't say anything. He just held me close and patted the top of my head and sobbed softly with me.

* * *

As one of the reviewers (riley cryrus) as noticed, this story would be along a similar vein as the Animorphs series. But only the powers that Troy, Sharpay and the rest gain would be the same as the Animorphs and the Yeerks would remain the villains. But the alien species involved would be changed and the storyline would not follow the Animorphs series. This is so that Animorphs readers will not be bored by the repeated storyline and new readers would not be confused about the alien species.

So, what did you readers think? How successful was I in trying to figure of how Sharpay would have described and reacted to the situation? Were there too much movie anologies?Please leave me reviews to let me know how I can further improve this story. So now my target would be 9 more reviews as this is the longest chapter I have written so far and this chapter means a lot to me as Sharpay is, in my opinion, one of the hardest characters to figure out. So please leave a review, no matter how short. Every review counts.

P.S Did you notice something about the names of the aliens and places? Leave your answer in the form of a review (this shouldn't be counted as one of the 9 reviews. Sorry, but I really need to know how others think of my writing to progress in this story) or pm me. Hint: The names are anagrams of some words you would be very familiar with if you are a fan of High School Musical.


End file.
